Hello Goodbye
by Zombie Ladybug
Summary: O mais importante numa declaração de amor é a forma. USUK.


Inglaterra, América decidiu, era potencialmente o receptáculo mais problemático possível de uma declaração de amor.

Claro, claro, declarações desse tipo nunca eram simples e tudo o mais, mas quando a pessoa (ou país, como era o caso) em questão sofre de uma aversão quase patológica a qualquer coisa remotamente francesa, a situação tende a piorar de forma exponencial. Diga o que quiser sobre o França – a maior parte vai ser verdade – mas quase todas as grandes ideias românticas parecem ter saído dele.

Primeiro, pensou em mandar flores. O costume era um buquê de rosas vermelhas, doze delas, sem folhas ou espinhos. Só aí já eram, pelo menos, três problemas muito grandes. Tudo bem, Inglaterra gostava de rosas, bastante até. Mas suas rosas favoritas eram as amarelas com as pontas vermelhas, as quais ele chamava Tudor. Também era necessário que se considerasse as proporções: doze florzinhas minúsculas poderiam ser o suficiente para um garotinho pré-adolescente tímido e tals, mas a maior nação do mundo tentando expressar toda a miríade de amores que sentia por aquele que sempre foi a única constante em sua vida simplesmente precisaria de _mais_. Por último, mas de forma alguma menos importante, estava o fato de espinhos e folhas serem vitais numa rosa. Eles não diminuem sua beleza, mas contam uma história, e tornam a beleza da flor menos vã e mais real.

Depois, pensou em chocolates. Eles liberam endorfinas, endorfinas deixam as pessoas felizes e _todos _gostam de estar felizes; logo, todos devem gostar de chocolate, certo? Bom, por mais que a lógica fosse brilhante, o grande problema aqui é que tentar conquistar alguém pelo estômago só funciona se este alguém tiver uma coisa mágica chamada _paladar_.

Definitivamente, não era o caso.

Não, chocolates nunca dariam certo. Em termos culinários, só do que Inglaterra gostava era comida ruim e chá – América, logicamente, sabia tanto de qualquer das duas coisas quanto sabia diferenciar países latino-americanos.

Havia ainda a possibilidade de usar a poesia, mas... honestamente, com que cara você entregaria um poema ao país do qual vieram os Beatles? Seria como dar um gato de estimação ao Grécia ou qualquer coisa desse nível. Claro que existiam poetas na América, e poetas muito bons, por sinal; mas, verdade seja dita, não foi nenhum deles a cantar que só o que você precisa é amor.

Todo esse complexo processo de pensamento durou muitos meses, claro. Não tanto porque era uma decisão importante e tudo o mais quanto porque Inglaterra era absolutamente frustrante e pensar em algo que fosse completamente à prova de qualquer comentário cruel inglês era muito tedioso.

Sua ausência não passou despercebida. Não havia como não notar a calma, o silêncio e a paz, afinal; faziam alguns meses que nada extremamente valioso e antigo não era quebrado irreparavelmente em milhares de pedaços na casa do Reino Unido. Assim que conseguiu uma folga de seus chefes, portanto, a nação decidiu atravessar a lagoa e ir ver o que se passava com o mais novo. Ele nunca passava mais de uma ou duas semanas sem tentar forçá-lo a assistir alguma comédia fraca ou comer algo coberto de gordura.

Mas isso poderia ser explicado por ele estar ajoelhado no meio do quintal com terra até os cotovelos, Inglaterra supôs.

"Já não tem roseiras o suficiente?"

Havia terra em seu rosto também, Inglaterra notou, inclusive em seus óculos. De alguma forma. Ele sorriu e acenou.

"Ah, não tinha nenhuma dessa cor ainda."

Olhou em volta. Vermelho, branco, amarelo, lilás, rosa, vinho, laranja. Hm. América se levantou, enxugando o suor da testa com a manga da camisa.

"Bom, meu jardim não vai sair daqui. Quer entrar?"

Foi algumas horas depois, sentado num sofá aveludado assistindo Across the Universe, que Inglaterra ligou os pontos. O cheiro de folhas de chá queimadas. Os atores americanos cantarolando All my loving. Tudo.

"Sabe," ele começou, tomando uma das mãos com terra debaixo das unhas, "você poderia ter dito alguma coisa, ao invés de levar meses tentando pensar em algo."

América sorriu. "Mas qual seria a graça disso, Iggy?"

Sorrindo também, ele pressionou um beijo rápido nos lábios do mais novo. "Não é para ter graça, idiota."

"Também te amo, velhote."

Duas semanas depois, as rosas bicolores haviam tomado conta do jardim.


End file.
